And The Books Shouted Help!
'Temporary Librarian Needed ' * Requirments: Knowledge of book care *Location: Crocus *Type of Mission: Looking for Traps, Rescue Mission *Description: We have had some…. disagreements with our Bellum Carty Bookstore bookkeeper, and he has quit. We shall need a replacement librarian for the time being, who has knowledge of book care and such. Another thing, considering his... distress on his last day and knowledge of magic, we will need a mage to search the books and library for any traps he may have left. *Reward: 40,000 Jewels *Requestor: Surius Carty, Bookstore owner - The flier for the quest Arthur found on Koma Inu's Job Board Introduction It was early in the morning and Arthur was still sleeping. He could feel the warmth of sunrays on his face, which lead to him waking up. He had seven days until the ball would start and yet, he didn't have any money for the clothes, spending all of it on rent. I could really use a job right now. He thought to himself as he got dressed. As he walked down to the Job Bord, he could see that no one was up yet, probably still sleeping or resting from the S-Class Exam that took part yesterday. This would be his first job as an S-Class mage! How exciting.. At least he thought. Ironically, all the quests were taken, except for an E-Class task that said Temporary Librarian Needed! "Guess that's better than nothing.." he mumbled as he headed out with the piece of paper in his hands, stopping by at the kitchen, grabbing a snack for to-go. Let's Get This Party Started! The quest said it was just a basic search for traps. Arthur couldn't have dreamed it would turn out to be what it had! He headed for the bookstore. He was a bit excited, since he always wanted to work with books, and now he finally could. He arrived in Crocus just on time . He knew very well where the bookstore was, due him being a book-worm and all. As he walked in the bookstore, he could see that Mr. Carty, the bookstore owner was sitting behind a desk. As the two greeted, Surius explained the problem to Arthur. Apparently, Lucius, the former librarian, had a breakdown two days ago. He set many traps in the place and dissapeared. There are many librarian candidates, but none of them want the job because of the rumoured traps on every corner. Suruis decided to pay him half of the money in advance, giving Arthur a small stash of Jewels. After that, he left, saying that he has some business to do. And the traps begin As he rolled his sleeves up, Arthur grabbed two keys, one silver and one crystal as he started chanting "Open, Gate of the White Rabbit! Gate of the Sword!". Many green and silver orbs erupted from the tip of the keys and started to form two of his spirits, Lapus and Gladius. "Alright, so we have to check the place for traps. The previous librarian went crazy, making this place impossible to work. It's up to us to remove all of them." Arthur said as he looked at Lapus. "I'm a bit curious, why would he do such thing.. Can you check that out?" he continued as the persona in front of him nodded. "I'll try to find some of his stuff, maybe I'll get a precognition." he said as he happily jumped behind the desk that seemed to belong to Lucius as the duo headed deeper in the bookstore, trying to trigger as much traps as possible. The Mistery Deepens Lapus was quickly done. He had found what he was looking for - a diary. "Yo, Arthur!" he shouted as Suruis entered the bookstore. "And you are?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm one of Arthur's spirits." he said in a cool tone as he started walking towards Arthur and Gladius. Suruis used his telekinetic abilities, pulling the diary Lapus held in his hands into his. "I'll be taking that." he said as he left the building. Lapus quickly made it to Arthur and Gladius, who were, according to the mess they left behind, doing great. "The weirdest thing just happened." Lapus said as two swords errupted from the shelves, aiming for him. He simply ducked, evading them. "Missed one over here." he added as he explained what has happened to him. "Well, that's strange. I doubt Mr. Carty has anything to hide, he seems like a nice person." said Arthur as he ducked a fireball. "These are new.." he added as the trio went deeper among the shelves. "Do you think he had an office?" asked Gladius, who seemed to be enjoying this quest. "Most likely." Arthur confirmed as he looked at Lapus. "Wanna check it out?" he asked. The White Rabbit simply nodded. "Well, the two of us are going to look for the office. You just keep doing what you're doing." Arthur said as he patted Gladius on his back. The Office Lapus and Arthur were heading for the office, when they heard a familliar voice behind. "Going somewhere?" asked Suruis with a serious look in his eyes. "We were just going to check the back-rooms for traps as well." said Arthur as he slowly turned around. "I suppose you're done with the shelves already?" the man asked. "N-not really, Gladius is still working on them." he said in a bit confused tone. "I want them done by noun, I'll triple the money. Now if you'll excuse me.." he said as he headed for the backrooms. Lapus sighed quietly. "Told you." he added as they returned to Gladius. They could see that he's reading a book. "Hey, check this out." he said enthusiasticly as he threw the book towards Arthur. "If found, please return to Lucius Light." read Arthur as he opened it. "It looks like a bunch of nonsense to me." said Gladius as he kept looking for traps, this time evading books that were falling from the ceiling. After taking a brief look at the weird looking letters, Arthur realized it's mirror-writing. Quickly taking out a small mirror from the bag, Arthur began to read it. Lapus went towards the clearing, making sure Suruis won't find the book. The Letter "Man, I wish I'd brought my Gale-Reading glasses." said Arthur as he flipped through the pages. Most of the stories were unrelated to this mysterious man, except for one. Its name was "The Letter". In it, Lucius explained how badly and roughly Suruis treated him, threatening him with killing his daughter, not paying him for what he's doing, testing out his magic on him… The list seemed like it didn't have end. Finally, it warned Arthur not to trust him and run away as soon as possible. Arthur refused to do so, swearing he'll protect people from that monster. Still, before doing so, he decided to see where Lucius ran. And the best option seemed to be his daughter. As Arthur looked at the clock, he realized he had five minutes left. Luckily, Gladius and Lapus were finished. The only problem was returning the books to their places. "No problemo!" said Gladius as he used Gravity Magic to return every single one of them on the shelves, excluding the one Arthur was holding. Just in time. The trio heard the bell ring, saying it's 12 o' clock. Mr. Carty entered the shop. "Very impressive young man!" he said as he pat his back, giving him a stash of money. "120,000 Jewels, just like we agreed. Pleasure doing business with you!" he said as he offered Arthur his hand. The two shook their hands and Arthur headed out. The Daughter Arthur used some of his connections in order to find the girls adress. He wasn't really sure how she was going to react, but he was used to awkward situations. By the time he found it, the clock struck one. Arthur politely knocked and waited for a response. The girl opened the door. Her appearance would stun anyone. She was naturally beautiful, long blonde hair, green eyes, slim figure. She had it all. It seemed like he lost the ability to speak. "Yes?" she asked with a warm smile as she took a step back. "M-miss Light?" he asked as he smiled awkwardly. "That's me!" she said with a smile. "What's the matter? The kitty has your tongue?" she asked as she invited him in. "I'm a… friend of your father." said Arthur as he took a seat on the couch, sitting opposite of the girl. "I was.. Uhm.. On a job at the Carty bookstore." he said, but stopped. Arthur noticed she got frightened, her eyes widening, trying to supress a scream for help. "I found this." he said as he slid the book across the table. "Get out." she said in a cold tone. "NOW!" she yelled as she stood up, pointing to the door. "But.." Arthur tried to explain. "NOW!" she yelled even louder. Trying to avoid unnecessary conflict, he started to walk out, when he looked her in the eyes and said "I can help you.". She froze. "Y-you know where he is?" she asked with a trait of hope. "I'll tell you everything I know if you get me a glass of water." he said with a smile. "Right away." she answered. The Mission After twenty eternal minutes, Arthur finished. "I never liked that guy anyway.." said the girl. "By the way, my name is Luna. Luna Light." she continued, extending her right hand towards Arthur. "The name is Arthur Moshiyoto. Pleasure to meet you!" he said, kindly accepting her hand. "So, how are we going to stop him?" she asked curiously. "I think the best way is to ambush him. Do you have any idea what his magics are?" Arthur asked. "Not really." she continued as she got up. "Just wait for a minute." she said as she went into, what Arthur thought was her room. She came back, clearly dressed for combat. Her dress was replaced with a pair of jeans and a white blouse under which she was wearing something like an armor. Her long hair was braided in a french braid. She had a belt with several pouches around her waist, as well as a pair of dark green fingerless gloves. "I'm a mage as well." she said in a cheery tone as the duo headed for the bookstore. The Battle As they entered the bookstore, Arthur and Luna could see Suruis, alongside several masked personas. "I was expecting you." he spoke in a cold tone. "You mages are never up to no good." he continued as he pointed his right indeks finger at the duo. "Get them!" he yelled as the mysterious figures ran towards them. There were seven of them totally. Arthur, pressuming that all of them were men, grabbed a crystal key and reciited "Open, Gate of the Charm!". As a result, lots of shining pink orbs erupted from the tip of the blade, forming Puella, one of his spirits. She blew multiple kisses to each one of them, sending out multiple pink glowing hearts towards them. Some of them hit their target, while some were evaded. However, only one of the cloaked figures was stunned. Puella winked at him and he fell to the ground unconcious due to a massive nosebleed he had gotten. "One down, six to go." Arthur said as he activated his whip. "That was.. Wow.." said Luna as she took out several cards. "My turn." she said as she placed two cards on top of each others as she chanted "Water Spark!". As a result, a pale blue liquid bolt was shot from the cards. She was aiming for their lower limbs and hit two. Their legs froze. Literally. Then, she took two other cards, sending out several fire bullets that hit them, knocking them on the floor. At the same time, Arthur sent several beams of light, taking one more down, while Puella sent flaming hearts, setting pretty much everything on fire, taking one more down. Finally, Arthur and Luna took the remaining two down, using Wind and Fire based attacks. The Reunion "W-what? How?" Suruis asked himself as he tried to run. "Not so fast.." said Luna as she threw a card on the ground beneath him, releasing a giant cage and entraping him within. "I suppose we'll let the authorities deal with him." Arthur said as he smiled at her. Luna hugged Arthur as she said "Thank you!". Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Around that time, Arthur could hear Lapus' voice coming from the entrance. "Hey, look who I found." he said, reffering to the man who was standing behind him. Luna turned to him, running into his embrace. "Daddy!" she sobbed. "I've missed you so much." Lucius said as he turned to Arthur. "Thank you, young man." he said with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry, but I cannot pay your services." he said in a cold tone. "Who said anything about paying?" he asked with a grin. "I'm just glade you're safe after all you've been through." he continued as Lapus and Arthur headed out, returning to the guild. "Wait! How can I ever repay you?" Luna asked. "Well, there is one thing you could do." Arthur said with a smile. "There's a dance ball at my guild in a few dates.. Will you be my date?" he asked as he blushed a little, looking at the ground while doing so. Luna kissed him on the right cheek, saying "You've gotten yourself a deal!".